leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Baltoy (Pokémon)
|} Baltoy (Japanese: ヤジロン Yajilon) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves into starting at level 36. Biology Baltoy is a small Pokémon that resembles a tan figurine made out of clay or mud. There are arching, red markings over its eyes, which usually appear closed. A red stripe encircles its body, and forms a ring on its belly. It has flat appendages that resemble arms. A spike protrudes from the top of its head and another, smaller spike under its body. It moves by spinning on this single, pointed foot, and balance upright on it to sleep. Baltoy is usually found in and old graveyards, where it congregates with its own kind and cries noisily. Old cave wall paintings depict it living with people in ancient times. In the anime Major appearances Baltoy debuted in Me, Myself and Time, under the ownership of . It was first seen spinning around and heading off a cliff, being saved by ’s . Later, it helped its future self by removing the rocks that were crushing it. It then used in the middle of a wheel of drawings to reveal the true identity of a mysterious woman, who was actually a future Calista. In It's Still Rocket Roll to Me!, Tate and Liza were using the created by four Baltoy to recreate weightlessness during a Pokémon battle, even though their main Pokémon already possessed the ability to float in midair. Later, these Clay Doll Pokémon stopped from stealing a rocket ship with Tate and Max in tow. Four Baltoy appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, under the ownership of Damos. In the original timeline set up by the movie, they were used by Damos, who was under , to attack with . When Ash and traveled to the past to prevent this, Marcus, the one responsible for hypnotizing Damos, managed to use the Baltoy again to attack Arceus. A Baltoy appeared in Bucking the Treasure Trend!, under the ownership of Buck. It was Buck's main Pokémon and partner in treasure-hunting, having the ability to sense when treasure is near. It would indicate this to Buck by spinning. Baltoy was also a very powerful battler, as it was able to defeat the Claydol that was guarding the treasure hidden near Lily of the Valley Island. Minor appearances A Baltoy is owned by one of the students of Trainers' School in Classroom Training! Pokédex entries . It is said that Baltoy coexisted with humans in ancient times.}} In the manga ]] In the Arceus and the Jewel of Life manga In the manga adaption of , Marcus owns a Baltoy. In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Baltoy appeared in Dreadful Dealing with Dusclops, attacking inside the Sky Pillar. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries around on its one foot. Primitive wall paintings depicting this Pokémon living among people were discovered in some ancient ruins.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} (Poké Radar)}} (Poké Radar)}} (Swarm)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Wilderness ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area=Secret Storage 8, Endless Level 13, Forever Level 13, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Lava Zone, Granite Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Daybreak Ruins, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Tower: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: A Flowing Desert, Chill Battle: Unidentified Flying Objects}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 482}} |area=Fairy Land: Ancient Stronghold (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Tomb of Nightmares (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- and . }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=344 |name2=Claydol |type1-2=Ground |type2-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Baltoy and its . * Despite the fact that Baltoy is a genderless Pokémon, it is male in PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure. * Baltoy has the lowest base of all Pokémon. Origin Baltoy is based on a with the design of a 遮光器土偶 '' —a "spaceman" clay figurine from the of Japanese history. It also seems to resemble . Name origin Baltoy may be a combination of balance and toy. Yajilon is an abbreviation of 弥次郎兵衛 yajirobe'e (balancing toy). In other languages . |fr=Balbuto|frmeaning=From and |es=Baltoy|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Puppance|demeaning=From and Balance |it=Baltoy|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=오뚝군 Ohttukgun|komeaning=From and likely |zh_cmn=天秤偶 Tiānpíng'ǒu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally " figurine" }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Artificial Pokémon de:Puppance es:Baltoy fr:Balbuto it:Baltoy ja:ヤジロン zh:天秤偶